


heads or tails

by reizel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reizel/pseuds/reizel
Summary: Она просто любила Локи. Каким бы он не был. Это напоминало ей игру «Орел и решка». Никогда не знаешь, какая сторона выпадет в этот раз. И слава всеми богам, если удача была на её стороне. Ведь не может всё время выпадать несчастливая сторона, правда же?
Relationships: Loki/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 1





	heads or tails

Её любовь была жестокой. Такой сладкой и манящей, страстной и пылающей. Но невыразимо опасной. Она никогда не была одинаковой, и никогда нельзя было предугадать, что ждёт сегодня.

О да, Локи была непредсказуема. Она могла прийти в виде мужчины, чаще всего с собранными в небрежный хвост длинными черными волосами, либо наоборот быть прекрасной юной девой, чьи светло-зелёные, цвета весенней травы, глаза сияли то хитростью, то любовью, то тем самым, чего Ванда так боялась.

Бог обмана приходил тогда, когда ему того хотелось. Ни звонков, ни посланий – до него никак нельзя было достучаться, если он сам не решит иначе. Он мог не появляться месяцами, либо приходить каждый день, но никогда одинаковым. Ванда любила эту непредсказуемость, вечное ожидание того, кого в следующий раз она пустит на порог своей квартиры, хотя и боялась. Боялась того, что в один раз к ней придёт монстр, который может с лёгкостью сломать то, что Максимофф каждый час так бережно вынашивала в себе, пытаясь восстановиться после смерти брата. Она никогда больше не будет прежней Вандой, которая желает лишь мести и идёт по головам. Лишь одно осталось неизменно – она всё так же отчаянно любит. Так же отдает всю себя, не жалея и капли своей чистой и мягкой души. 

И Алая Ведьма была готова ломать себя вновь и вновь, ради тех моментов, когда её бог отдавался ей на всю так же, как и она. А можно было ли назвать его своим богом? А черт его знает. Девушке было плевать на это, если можно было провести хоть немного рядом с ним. Или ней.

Иногда Ванде казалось, что она подсела на тяжёлый наркотик. Наркотик, имя которому Локи. И эта зависимость была намного сильнее любого вещества на этой планете, Максимофф точно знала. Но и не могла бросить, мечась в ломке по единственному существу, что было и спасением, и погибелью. Каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд богини хитрости были дороже всего, что имела Алая Ведьма, она была готова отдать всё, лишь бы оставаться рядом с ней подольше, чувствовать касания её ладоней, а вслед и волны дрожи по всему телу, целовать её хоть на секунду дольше, словно этого могло хватить. Ей никогда не будет хватать Локи. Даже если бы был хоть малейший шанс прожить с ней всю жизнь, она знала, что ей бы никогда не было достаточно богини. 

И Ванда любила. Она была влюблена, как маленькая девочка, любя так, как могут лишь дети. Видя лишь хорошее, забывая о той боли, что ей причиняла эта же любовь. Максимофф предпочитала просто прятать всё плохое в самые дальние уголки сознания, надеясь лишь, что в следующий раз будет лучше. И с каждым таким разом, она ломалась, вновь и вновь пряча это и не позволяя показывать того на людях. Затем Ведьма часами могла сидеть в разрушении до щепки тренировочном зале, пытаясь обуздать потоки алой энергии, что мощными толчками вырывалась с её хрупкого тела. Но она никогда не жаловалась на это. Её сердце кровило, а на теле было множество ссадин, но эта чертова влюбленность сидела глубоко в ней, поддерживая угасающие угли её жизни, заставляла искать оправдания. 

Но были те моменты, когда они могли просто сидеть на небольшом диванчике Максимофф, обнявшись и смотря какие-то старые фильмы, тихо переговариваясь между собой, говоря о том, как прошло утро и какого цвета шарик мороженого она сегодня покупала, сколько центнеров весила статуя в старом районе Асгарда и как лучше назвать блюдо из морских планктонов для приема йотунхемских царевичей, мягко перебирая пряди волос друг друга и легко целуя в скулы, смеясь над глупостью мидгардских мелодрам, наслаждаясь каждой секундой уюта и тепла тела любимого человека… Ради такого Ванда и жила, ради этих моментов, когда весь мир уходил на второй план и оставались лишь его глаза, такие чистые и манящие, что заставляли её тонуть без возможности спастись; его звонкий и такой искренний смех, который дарил надежду и его хотелось слушать вечность; его слова о том, что он так сильно её любит, что готов приносить целые мира к её ногам, лишь бы видеть её улыбку. Её сводило с ума всё в нём — а большего и не нужно. 

Локи не была плохой, Ванда это знала. Она просто была глубоко сломана, намного сильнее, чем сама Ведьма. И когда случались срывы, когда касания богини больше не были дарящими спокойствие, когда из-за сильных ударов на нежной светлой коже Максимофф оставались синеющие отметины и кровавые раны, когда щеки алели, но уже не от смущения перед словами любви, а от боли сильных хлопков ладони по ним, Ванда не могла винить… Просто не могла так просто откинуть свои наивные мечты, продолжая слепо любить асгардийку любой – жестокой, нежной, сильной, слабой, саркастичной и понимающей. 

Её такая детская и доверяющая душа всё ещё жила на мысли о тех счастливых их моментах, когда они обе могли часами болтать обо всём на свете, нежится в руках друг друга и знать, что эти объятья всегда защитят от всего мира. Но, к сожалению, не от себя самих. И Максимофф готова была терпеть побои и крики, ради той, кто был дорог для неё.

Ведь именно Локи пришла к ней тогда, когда все тактично закрывали глаза на состояние Ведьмы, когда та отчаянно нуждалась в поддержке, сидя в своей комнате и сжимая в тонких пальцах лезвие; когда она оставляла кровавые следы острого металла на своей коже, виня себя в смерти самого близкого на тот момент человека; когда Максимофф утеряла последний смысл жизни, вспоминая вид брата в последний раз их встречи. Лишь Локи тогда была с ней, шепча слова поддержки той на ухо, обнимая по ночам и поглаживая по голове, когда Ванда вновь содрогалась от кошмаров; вытирала слезы, что катились по бледным щекам, говоря о том, что это ещё не конец, и в жизни есть что-то ещё, ради чего стоит бороться; целовала запястья в тонких белесых шрамах, превращая щелчками пальцев лезвия в пыль и обещая уничтожить тех, кто попытается довести её девочку до такого.

Она просто любила Локи. Каким бы он не был. Это напоминало ей игру «Орел и решка». Никогда не знаешь, какая сторона выпадет в этот раз. И слава всеми богам, если удача была на её стороне. Ведь не может всё время выпадать несчастливая сторона, правда же? Лишь потерпи, и вновь выпадет Орёл, и ты вновь будешь пить теплый чай с лимоном, полулёжа под одним пледом за очередной комедией или ужасом, переплетая пальцы рук и жмурясь на страшных моментах. А Решка… одна неудача, стоит вытерпеть это, вновь замазывая синяки на лице тональником, чтоб ни у кого не было вопросов, надевать водолазки с длинными рукавами, потому что любишь… 

Просто потерпи. 

Но помни.

Любовь — это уничтожение, и если тебя полюбят — значит уничтожат.


End file.
